worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Supply Battalion
The U.S. 5th Supply Battalion, or the 5th Battalion, is a US Army unit led by Colonel Sawyer shortly after the retreat from Seattle invasion. World War III After the invasion of Seattle, Captain Bannon had organized a retreat of all US Army and National Guard Units. They were met by Colonel Sawyer at the I-90 Bridge where he took the command. The remnants of the Fifth Battalion and troops from Washington National Guard were re-organized as a full combined army battalion with heavy armor and artillery support. The battalion consisted of three companies: *'Alpha Company:' Captain, later Major Webb *'Bravo Company:' 1st Lieutenant, later Captain Parker *'Charlie Company': Captain Bannon (the company was completely destroyed at Cascade Falls) Retreat from Seattle The Fifth Battalion took part in many key battles during the Soviet invasion of America. Very often emerging victorious against incredible odds. The battalion was also co-operating closely with the units from the Oregon and Washington National Guard and the United States Air Force. After the retreat from the I-90 bridge, the battalion headed south towards a small coastal town of Pine Valley. The town was occupied by Soviet airborne troops and the first objective for the 5th Battalion was to capture Pine Valley before the main Soviet forces caught up. The 5th Battalion, with the help from Colonel Wilkins and Oregon National Guard, managed to secure Pine Valley despite the Soviet onslaught. Defense of Fort Teller After the Battle of Pine Valley, 5th Battalions orders were to head towards Fort Teller to protect its secrets considering failed Star Wars Project. If the Soviet forces managed to figure out that the project was a bust, it would've most likely led to a total nuclear war between the nations. The first mission for the 5th Battalion was to delay Soviet forces at Cascade mountain range so Colonel Wilkins and his battalion would have more time to prepare the defenses. The effort was successful and Sawyer led his troops to the town of Cascade Falls. They were ordered to hold their ground to the last man if necessary. The 5th Battalion fought heroically against overwhelming Soviet forces but the enemies proved to be too numerous for the battalion. Colonel Sawyer was authorized to use tactical nuclear missile against the Soviet forces. This led to a complete destruction of the Soviets but also 5th Battalions Charlie Company. It's commander, captain Bannon voluntarily sacrificed himself and his men so the Soviets wouldn't have time to evacuate from the strike zone before it was too late. During the chaotic retreat from Cascade Falls, the remaining forces of 5th Battalion were scattered all across the Cascade wilderness. The nuclear strike also interfered radios so the battalion couldn't set up any rally points. Despite the difficulties, Parker and Webb were able to organize enough men to fight back the retreating Soviets. Eventually, Colonel Sawyer was able to get contact with the 5th battalion elements and set up a rally point for the forces. Retaking Seattle While the 5th Battalion was fighting in the mountains, China joined the war at side of the Soviet Union, and its fleet was advancing towards Seattle. The United States saw no other option than to use nuclear weapon again on its own soil if the Chinese managed to land its troops in occupied Seattle. This would most likely make the Soviet Union to respond with its own nuclear weapons. The newly emerged urgency forced all US forces to race towards Seattle before the Chinese. The 5th Battalion was also taking part in the offensive, despite it's loss of Charlie Company. 5th Battalion's objective was to capture the town of Clearwater Creek, which was the weakest point in the Soviet defense line. Despite stiff Soviet resistance, the 5th Battalion was victorious. The next major engagement for the 5th battalion was the Second Battle of Seattle. The main objective was to liberate Seattle before the Chinese could land their forces on US soil. Failure to do so would result a nuclear strike on Seattle, killing everyone in the city and the surrounding area. Colonel Sawyer ordered his troops to attack directly the Seattle's harbor. This maneuver would cut-off 5th Battalion from the main US forces but it was seen necessary as time was becoming scarce. If US forces were controlling the harbor, the Chinese would be unable to land their forces. Despite the 5th Battalion being heavily outnumbered, Parker was able to reach the Seattle harbor with his forces in time and secure it. After securing the harbor, Parker's forces wiped out the remaining Soviet HQ which was seen as the final objective before nuclear attack would be called off. After securing the Soviet HQ, Major Webb was wounded by a enemy sniper but he survived his injuries. Captain Parker was to then lead the remaining 5th Battalion units in a defense against the last Soviet push to retake the harbor. Thanks to the 5th Battalion's tenacity, artillery and air support and Colonel Wilkins' last minute intervention, the assault was halted and the Soviet threat was finally removed from the US soil. After the successful defense of the United States, the 5th Battalion was most likely one of the most celebrated and decorated units of the war. At least one of its members, Captain Parker, was awarded with the Medal of Honor in addition to his many other military awards. The 5th Battalion's later actions during the war are unknown. See also *U.S. Army Rangers Category:United States military organizations